Café y algo más
by Florciita
Summary: ¿En qué minuto dejamos de ser lo que somos, para comenzar a ser lo que queríamos?


No sé realmente qué pensaba al momento de subir los drabble de esta secuencia. Pero da igual. El punto es que lo di de baja, lo edité en un solo y cómodo capítulo y aquí está.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi completa autoría.

**Advertencias:** Alternative Universe. Creo que un par de veces puse uno que otro improperio. Lo pongo en **T** más que nada por su supuesta complejidad :)

Sin más qué decir: disfrutad :D

* * *

**Café y algo más**

_Capítulo único_

Era extraño cómo el tintineo de la campanilla que colgaba en la puerta hacía que ella, como mero acto reflejo, mirara inmediatamente para saber de quién se trataba. El suspiro de alivio si era un cliente más; el inminente sonrojo si se trataba de aquél pelinegro que frecuentaba el café. Eran los nervios y la calma, la angustia y la euforia de verlo nuevamente.

Había estado así toda la tarde.

Solía ir, después de la universidad, a ese austero café a beber algo y estudiar un poco lejos de casa. Comenzó a frecuentarlo más cuando, por aquél umbral, la silueta del hombre perfecto había cruzado. Tomaba café y lo seguía mirando, sin embargo, lo que menos hacía era estudiar.

El chico entraba y elegía siempre el mismo apartado: el del fondo, en la esquina más remota del lugar. Pedía un café cargado y después sacaba de su bolso un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo para disponerse a escribir. Y podía estar así por horas.

Desde el día en que lo vio, Sakura esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Simulaba que leía algún libro o que hacía algunos apuntes de su clase, mientras que en su interior, la histeria se la comía de a poco. Día tras día se hacía la promesa de hablarle, mas era simplemente su avasalladora presencia lo que la hacía retroceder. Y convencerse que al día siguiente sí lo podría lograr.

No, no era tímida; pero ¿cómo mierda lo iba a abordar, tan así, de la nada? Podría acercarse a conversar un rato, mas él parecía del tipo de chicos inalcanzables. Aquél hombre había elegido una vida más solitaria. La Haruno dedujo esto por cómo, el sexy desconocido, evitaba todo contacto con las meseras cuando ellas le atendían. Las miraba y hablaba lo necesario; casi como si no existiera una persona digna para platicar de temas banales.

¿Era ella suficientemente merecedora de intercambiar dos palabras con el chico?

Sakura deslizó sus ojos desde su libro hasta el apartado del fondo, en el lugar más recóndito de la cafetería. Ahí yacía oculto el pelinegro, observándola, aún cuando ella ya lo había notado. El contacto no cesó hasta que él desvió su atención a su cuadernillo y ella levantó la mano para llamar a una mesera.

Ino apareció a su lado, con una libretilla pequeña que había sacado de su delantal. La chica pelirrosada enredó sus dedos en la humeante taza de chocolate y observó a su amiga, esperando que dijese algo.

—Se llama Uchiha Sasuke— leyó la rubia del bloc. Le entregó la factura para luego cambiar de tema—. Sería lo de siempre más el veinte por ciento, frentona.

—¿Por qué veinte por ciento?

—Porque descubrí que está escribiendo sobre ti.

Ino gozó con el gesto de su amiga. Sus expresiones eran graciosas, más aún cuando le tomó por sorpresa. ¿En qué minuto de su vida iba a imaginar que un chico sexy se iba a inspirar en ella para escribir? No es que Sakura estuviera mal, era linda y todo lo demás, pero en su vida hubiese concebido que aquél misterioso chico tuviera interés en ella. Y que canalizara así su interés.

—Tranquilizate, frente. ¡Eres la musa de un escritor!— chilló bajito, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—¿Lograste ver _qué_ escribía, de qué se trataba?

—Por supuesto que no. Casi me asesina con la mirada al notar que alcancé a leer dos palabras de su escrito.

Whoa, ya le sorprendía que el favor estuviera bien hecho.

—Me encantaría seguir charlando pero, ya sabes, el dueño es un ogro y mi turno es eterno— se quejó la rubia, exagerando la última palabra pronunciada, antes de levantarse de la mesa y seguir con su trabajo.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Ino eclipsó la figura de _Sasuke_, en que ella comenzó a temblar. Porque ver nuevamente esos ojos oscuros, recorriendo su silueta, estudiando sus movimientos, memorizando sus gustos, no podía hacer más que ponerla nerviosa. Y a pesar de lo inusual de la noticia y lo —jodidamente— extraño que era saber que alguien escribía sobre ella, a Sakura no le dio miedo. Tenía una curiosidad abrasadora que creció al contemplar al chico revisar su progreso.

Cuando comenzó a llover Sasuke supo que debía abandonar el lugar. Se estaba llenando de gente y lo que él menos soportaba en el mundo era envolverse en grupos grandes, que violaran su espacio personal y su campo visual. No le importó en absoluto caminar bajo la lluvia no pronosticada, empapándose del clima; sabía que iba a contraer una gripe y, aunque le molestaba enormemente sentirse débil, se arriesgó, porque aún no lograba comprarse un coche y no pensaba tomar el tren hasta su hogar—pues, estando en Tokio, a esa hora, no era necesario imaginar cómo estaba la estación; y él estaba escapando, precisamente, de un lugar atiborrado de gente.

No era exactamente ignorante de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Había notado que alguien estaba corriendo en dirección a él; de no ser porque estaba solo, lógicamente, éste sería un detalle menospreciable.

—U-Uchiha— era una chica—, Uchiha Sasuke.

El aludido se detuvo y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que le hablaba. La chica enmudeció al choque de sus miradas. Ante la pausa innecesaria, Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos, y retomó su camino.

—¡Espera!—se precipitó avanzando un par de pasos, ansiando que hiciera caso.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó. No con interés, ni con la calidez que se puede llegar a leer. Sasuke que fue descortés y frío, mas no violento.

—Quiero saber por qué…

—Porque no tiene explicación—la interrumpió con su respuesta, más que nada para no tener que escuchar un enunciado incoherente— en el cual, extrañamente, pareciera que él estuviera enamorado de ella—. No es importante, Sa-ku-ra— prosiguió con el mismo tono.

La chica, decepcionada, intentó analizar el pasado en un segundo. No, no tenía sentido absolutamente nada; para Sasuke sí existía una explicación, sin embargo, no la quería dar. "Es decir, siempre hay un motivo para hacer algo. Las cosas no se hacen 'de la nada'" intentó justificar Sakura, confundida.

La Haruno estornudó y comenzó a temblar. Y muy a pesar de ella, Sasuke ya había comenzado a caminar, estando a varios metros de distancia. Eso no era precisamente como ella quería que fuese. Como imaginaba que iba a ser la situación. Por lo menos esperaba que se hubiera quedado un par de segundos más con ella. Pero claro, ahí estaba ella, quejándose —y asesinándole— mentalmente, mientras el clima se hacía sentir en su piel, que se erizaba y dolía.

—Sasuke— llamó en un susurro—… Sasuke, Sasuke— alzó la voz, haciendo que el susodicho bufara y volteara.

No sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Porque sí, bien, estaba haciendo el ridículo, y si no fuera por la lluvia y el viento que comenzaba a correr, ella estaría ruborizada, completamente ruborizada. Lo conocía hasta el punto de hacerse una idea de él a partir de su aspecto y comportamiento, y a pesar de la superficialidad del hecho, Sakura apostaba a que había conocido—¡al fin!— a su alma gemela.

No estaba loca, sabía que ella también había causado buena impresión en él.

El Uchiha la contempló a la distancia y, antes de que pudiera articular algo, ella continuó:

—Sí es importante. Para mí lo es, Sasuke.

Entonces ella se acercó, lento y con decisión hasta dónde estaba él. Al prever que ya no iba a dejarla sola, por lo menos, al terminar su encuentro, Sakura respiró profundo e intentó acercarse a él. Tomarle la mano, el brazo, tocarle el hombro, el rostro, besarle aunque sea la barbilla; cualquier cosa habría hecho ella con tal de sentir su proximidad una vez más; sin embargo él, haciendo honor a su apellido, a su sentimiento de fortaleza e imposición de la lógica, retrocedió levemente al reparar en lo que quería hacer la chica.

—Yo sé que para ti también lo es— afirmó cabizbaja ante el rechazo de su cuerpo—. Si quieres que termine con Naruto, lo haré.

Se veía pequeña, indefensa. ¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió seguirlo a casa, mientras había una fiesta a sus espaldas? De pronto el Uchiha lo supo, iba a ser imposible deshacerse de ella. La Haruno estaba decidida a hacerle hablar de sus sentimientos, hacerle recordar el día en que la conoció y todo se fue a la mierda.

—Deja las estupideces.

—No son estupideces— resopló—. Pensaba que Naruto podía hacerme feliz, pero después llegaste tú y desde ese momento… Sasuke, no dejo de pensar en ti.

Era natural. La mayoría de las chicas que ya se le declararon en su vida le habían dicho cosas similares. Pero ella era Sakura, la prometida de su mejor amigo, la dulce y tentadora fruta del pecado.

Y en vez de dejarla sola con todas esas estupideces y cursilerías, él se quedó. No se le acercó por ningún motivo. Por lo menos no fue él quien lo hizo; pues la chica se le adelantó e intentó encontrar calor en el cuerpo masculino. Empapado, chorreante. Y él no se apartó; se quedó ahí, quieto, dejándose hacer —sin embargo, por un breve momento, ella creyó que la había abrazado.

No.

Mal.

¿Qué mierda estaba escribiendo; qué demonios estaba pasándole por la cabeza? Él era un escritor de novelas de acción, cosas con movimiento, casi sin sentimientos. ¿En qué —maldito— minuto se le ocurrió tomar su bolígrafo y rayar con esa porquería su tan preciado borrador?

Tomó un trago de su café y sacudió un poco su cabeza, ante el trago de energía.

Concentración. Era lo único que necesitaba y lo que no estaba consiguiendo.

La chica de la mesa cerca de la ventana, aquella que él había decidido llamar Haruno Sakura —un nombre no tan creativo y que designó por su apariencia—, estaba deslizando su lengua por sus labios, mientras leía su cuadernillo. Por un momento se miraron, y el contacto visual no se detuvo hasta que ella levantó la mano para llamar a una mesera.

Al lado de la chica pelirrosada apareció una rubia, cuyo nombre inscrito en una placa que decía "Hola, bienvenido a Konoha Café. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino" aparecía a su lado. Se rieron un momento y entonces Ino sacó un bloc de su delantal.

—Se llama Uchiha Sasuke— leyó. Le entregó la factura para luego continuar—. No conseguí nada más que te ayude, frente.

Entonces la rubia se sentó enfrente y le quitó el cuaderno a su amiga.

—Whoa. Inspirador— comentó al leer un par de líneas—. Esta sería una buena novela. ¡El desconocido sí que te inspiró!

Empero Sakura seguía pensativa.

—_Pensaba que Naruto podía hacerme feliz, pero después llegaste tú y desde ese momento… Sasuke, no dejo de pensar en ti_— citó entre risas—. Sólo dos cosas puedo decir de esto: lo primero, debes cambiar los nombres antes de publicarlo.

—Eso pensaba hacer, cerda. ¿Qué me crees?, ¿Estúpida?

—Ajá— ignoró la rubia y comenzó a reír—. Lo segundo que te iba a decir, es que eres jodidamente cursi.

No es como que no estuviera un poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios. Su madre siempre se lo decía e Ino, quién había estado siguiendo la novela que había comenzado a escribir hace un par de semanas, con las interrupciones del sexy desconocido a la hora de estudiar, se lo recordaba frecuentemente.

—Oh, lo olvidaba— chilló la Yamanaka al chasquear los dedos—. Parece que está estudiando economía. Por lo menos, leí cosas de ese tipo en su cuadernillo— agregó antes de levantarse.

Al momento en que Ino cruzó el salón, y eclipsó la figura del Uchiha observándola, Sakura tembló.

Ella estaba escribiendo sobre él; y muy probablemente él sobre ella.

* * *

No sé si se entendió bien :s así que, sólo por dormir en paz, pondré un resumen acá:

Sakura es una universitaria que va a un café a estudiar por las tardes. Al ver que coincide en horarios con un atractivo desconocido, comienza a frecuentarlo más seguido.  
Al ver que su estudio no progresa y que su cabeza no se mueve del Uchiha, decide comenzar una novela en la que él escribe sobre ella y un par de diálogos concuerdan con algunos que efectivamente él estaba escribiendo en una historia que él también inventó.

En sintesis: ambos escriben sobre el otro en historias distintas.

Tadá!

(Uff... debería pensar en retirarme de esto)


End file.
